Learning To Fight For Something Right
by redheadedkoala
Summary: Ashley Dulmage isnt accepted by her mother. Hogwarts is her get away. when she makes friends with the weasley twins, things seem better. but when something happens to her father and her past catches up with her, who will comfort her?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a revised version of my abandoned story The Real Me. I felt that in my other story my OC Ashley Dulmage, wasn't really realistic, and she wouldn't be able to connect to any of the viewers like I wanted her to. So I'm making a new story, and changed Ashley a bit. I hope you like this. Please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world other than Ashley Dulmage. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

My parents stood there awkwardly with me between platforms 9 and 10. They were always like this. Staring around weirdly, seeing if anyone was watching them suspiciously. I sighed. They never seemed to be able to accept that I was a witch. Except for my dad, he seemed to think it was cool, and was easier on me about it. Unlike my mother, who thought that I was some sort of abomination. They were both muggles, so yes, I'm muggle-born. When I got my first letter when I was eleven, they thought it was some sort of scam. Saying how it's probably some sort of way to get money from them. Back then, even my dad didn't believe in magic. But when the owls started appearing in out doorway, well they had no choice if they didn't want the neighbors seeing all of the owls, and start getting suspicious. My mother can never accept what I am. I think that somewhere in her mind, she thinks she is just sending me to some military school. Because in all true honesty, I'm not the greatest kid. But I'd rather not get into that. But I would think after 6 years of me going to Hogwarts, my mother would finally realize this is real, and I'm not to be treated like some disease.

"Goodbye dear." My mother lightly hugged me. I hugged her back, trying to hold onto her as long as possible. My dad grabbed me up in a big bear hug. I smiled and clung to him. I always loved his bear hugs. It made me feel like everything was going to be okay. You see my dad was such a large man; you could call him a bear. He's not fat per se, huskier and extremely tall was more like it.

"I love you Ashley." He said as he set me down.

I smiled. "You know I like to be called Ash."

"Just go!" My mom said curtly. She always seemed like she wanted me out of her life as quickly as possible. I rolled my eyes and stepped through the beam.

The whistling of the train and the sound of chattering people made me feel like I was at home. I breathed a sigh of relief as I boarded the train. You see, I love magic, and I love learning all I can about it. I'm quite the book worm you could say, but you wouldn't be able to tell from my appearance. I have long dark red hair, bangs in my face. I'm what you would call the "emo" kid. I'm far from that though. I'm normally not a very emotional person. I don't wear all black, I don't write depressing poems, and I don't cut myself. I don't think I even could if I wanted to. I hate the sight of my blood. Anyone else's I'm perfectly fine. But for some reason, I can't handle my own.

After walking down the narrow corridor of the train, trying to find an empty compartment, I finally found one near the middle. I sat by the window and put in my ear buds from my IPod. I blasted some Bring Me The Horizon, and relaxed. Yes I like screamo. And yes I like sitting alone. I never really made friends at Hogwarts because anyone I met was really stuck up, and I can't handle stuck up snobs. I felt a jerk, and I saw the train start rolling down the track. I smiled inwardly to myself. Finally.

I felt a strange breeze, and I looked up. There stood two read headed twins. I took an ear bud out. "Can I help you two?" I asked.

One of them spoke. "Uh, yea. Can we hide in here?"

"We pulled a prank." The other said.

"And it went horribly." They said in unison.

I rolled my eyes, and motioned to the seats across from me. They sat and I plugged back in to listen to Limp Bizkit.

One was continually looking out the window, while the other kept looking at me.

"Does something interest you?" I asked him.

"Actually yes, your music. I love Limp Bizkit." He smiled.

"Finally! Someone who understands." I shouted. The one looking out of the window jumped. I giggled. EW, I giggled.

"I'm George." Limp Bizkit lover said.

"And I'm Fred." The other said. He winked. Ha. These guys are pretty cool.

I nodded. "Ash."

"What year are you in?" George asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I answered his question with a question. I loved to do that. I also loved to be a smart ass. One of my best qualities. But before George had anytime to figure out a comeback, some adult came in with a blue face and red boil like things all over his nose.

"Already you two? We aren't even at school yet!" He said as he grabbed them by their collars and dragged them away. I laughed at them and the ridiculous man as I settled back into my music haven. I thought of my friend. I missed her. Sierra Harper. Me and her were like sisters. She taught me about how to do make up right, and I taught her about screamo. And ever since then we have been best friends. That reminded me to owl her when I got to Hogwarts.

I ended up falling asleep and was awoken by a hand on my shoulder. My eyes flew open as I grabbed the hand and twisted it as I tripped the person, making them fall to the ground. I noticed red hair, and I male figure. I recognized him as one of the twins as I quickly released my grip. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. You just startled me and I reacted on instinct." I said as I pulled him up, hoping he was okay. But he just laughed it off.

"I'm fine. I was just coming to wake you up to say we are at Hogwarts." He smiled. "Besides, I could've gotten out of that anyway."

I scoffed. "Yea ok sure. You'll have to show me some other time then." I smiled and walked out. He followed.

"Would you like to take a carriage with me and my brother?" He asked.

"Sure I guess. So which one are you?" I asked

"Well I'm a Pieces. You?" He smiled.

I laughed. "No I meant which twin. And Gemini." I said.

"Oh I'm George. You can tell because I'm the more attractive one. Oh and funnier, and all around a better guy." He smirked.

"Your also taller, have shaggier hair, and…" I stopped him and looked in his eyes. "Your eyes are lighter, and have blue in them."

He looked rather shocked, and blushed a bit. "So you've been staring?" He smiled. He always seemed to be smiling.

"No, I'm just a very observant person. I can tell the difference between things using very small details." I smiled seeming proud of myself.

"That's brilliant!" He beamed. We walked in silence the rest of the way, until we got into the carriage.

"There you are George! I was waiting forever! I am withering away to nothing. I need foooooodd." Fred whined. I laughed. I climbed in and sat next to Fred. But much to my dislike, his shoulder wrapped around me. "So how are you Ash?" He asked. I took his arm off of me.

"Put you in a bubble." I indicated a bubble around him. "And push you away." I said as I scooted away toward the wall of the carriage.

"Sorry Ash. Fred is quite a touchy feely person. And a really big flirt."

"Am not! I feel offended Georgie. That hurt. Right here." He pointed to the right side of his chest.

"Um your heart is on the other side Fred." I said.

"Really is that how yours is? Hm. Must be something wrong with you then." We all laughed. The rest of the ride contained of them telling me about all their joke and prank stuff that they sell. I found it all extremely hilarious, saying when I get the money, I would have to buy some. I loved to pull pranks. I could tell that this year was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Welcome to another chapter. Don't worry; it's going to get more exciting. Please bear with me. Please review.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns anything from the Harry Potter world; I only own Ashley Dulmage and other OC's

They also insisted that I had to sit with them at dinner too. I couldn't refuse. It sure as heck beat sitting by myself. So there I sat, across from George and Fred, wedged in between someone by the name of Lee Jordan and Angela. They chattered away, I felt sort of like an outsider. That's when McGonagall announced that the first years would be sorted. I watched as all the scared, and excited first years lined up, eagerly waiting to be placed into their houses. Not much Gryffindor's this year. Everyone was basically ignoring them anyway because George was going on about new pranks they could possibly pull this year. When he was about to explain how one of the pranks could be executed, Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.

"Hello, and welcome to another fine year at Hogwarts. I have a special surprise this year, but before we get to that, let me explain something. The dark forest is still forbidden, and we will be sharing a school with two others this year in light of a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament."

I saw Fred and George's faces light up as they nodded toward each other. I have never heard of this before so I continued to listen, hoping to be enlightened.

"But enough of that for now. Let me introduce you to the boys of Drumstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff."

I heard the doors slam open as many big, muscular, similar looking boys stepped through. They put on a small performance that was probably supposed to amuse us. It seemed to amuse Fred, but George didn't look too impressed though.

"And the girls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime."

They came in fluttering in like fairies. Wow, I rolled my eyes. Girls like that annoy me. They go around and act like they are the most perfect things on the planet. Fred stared longingly at them, George didn't. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. At least he's not into superficial girls. That put him higher on my cool scale. Yes I have a cool scale. My best friend Sierra is on top. George is somewhere near the middle. Fred on the other hand was near the bottom.

"Now these students will be going to class together with us. Show them the utmost respect as you are representing Hogwarts." He went on explaining what the tournament was all about. I got more and more excited.

"I really want to sign up for this!" I whispered to George. He smiled at me.

"I and Fred have been wanting to also." But that's when we heard these words.

"No one under the age of 17 are allowed to put forth their name for the tournament."

I stood up, furious, and yelled, "Rubbish!" And much to my surprise Fred and George did the same. As a matter of fact, a lot of people did.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" George yelled.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. We sat at once. We sat and grumbled the rest of dinner. I walked to the common room alone. I needed to let loose and get out some of this anger. It just wasn't fair. I am perfectly capable to participate in that tournament. There was only one way to do this, to get out this aggression. But I had to wait till everyone was asleep. So I grabbed a book, sat by the fireplace and read. At 11, I decided to fake going to sleep, so no one would be suspicious. I crawled into my bed and laid there till 12:30 lit up on my clock. I jumped out of bed and put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Wrapping some medical tape around my knuckles, I felt my heart speed up in excitement.

I was pumped and ready. I quietly walked downstairs. Snoring sounded near the fireplace. I tiptoed over, and there, lying on the couch, was a sleeping George. His shaggy hair strewn everywhere. I wanted to wake him so he could get a good night's rest in a bed. But I decided against it. I didn't need him asking questions. I stepped through the portrait hole, trying not to wake the fat lady. She stirred awake.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" She whispered angrily. I just pretended to sleep walk. That is until I turned the corner. Then I quickly walked down the corridors. The whole time though, I felt eyes on me. I looked behind me multiple times, but no one or nothing was there. I just shook it off as nerves of getting caught out of bed at this hour. I stood by a wall, closed my eyes, and focused. Soon a door slowly appeared its way onto said wall. I pushed the doors open, and there it was. Punching bag, wrestling mat, dummy, weights, and a treadmill. I sighed in relief. Time to do some kickboxing.

Georges POV

I was awoken by the squeaking of what seemed like stairs. I cracked my eye open a tad, just too barely be able to see who was coming down stairs. My heart thumped. Ash. What was she wearing that for? I saw tape around her knuckles. I laid there as she stared at me, seeming to be contemplating something. Then she left. I waited till the portrait hole closed before I went through it myself. I had to know what she was going to do. Because it didn't look like she was going for a walk in the park. The fat lady grunted quietly as she saw yet another student go out. I saw Ash just turn the corner and I sneaked after her. I had to hide because she kept looking behind her. But then she stopped and looked at a wall. Wait, I know where I am. But before I could do anything she had already walked through the door that appeared on the wall. Then she was gone. I decided to go back to bed. Hoping my new found friend was ok.


End file.
